


Sanity is Overrated

by LethalWeapon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Being a Dick, Harry is Fenrir's best friend, I cried while writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Might be more relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron feels guilty, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tom was sane, and Draco's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalWeapon/pseuds/LethalWeapon
Summary: Tom loses Harry, but what happened before that? How did they meet? How did they become lovers?





	Sanity is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add more chapters eventually. I hope you enjoy :3

Tom howled out in agony as he spied the man he loved die. He rushed over to his fallen lover while his Death Eaters dealt with the man who sent the killing curse at his lover. 

When Tom got there, he pulled his Harry tight against him and held him tight. For the first time, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, cried in front of his Death Eaters. Nobody would speak about this for the fear of being tortured or killed. 

Tom sobbed into Harry’s still form. The Dark Lord cursed himself for not being able to save Harry. He cursed himself for not heeding the man beforehand. He cursed himself for ever falling for Harry James Potter. 

When Tom had no more tears left to shed, he pulled back from Harry’s dead body and looked at his second, Lucius Malfoy. Tom wanted revenge, and he wanted it now. Harry had been the last true sane part of him left. Now? Now, Harry is gone, and you could almost watch Tom’s sanity snap.

“Lucius,” Tom said in a bitter tone.” Bring that man now.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Lucius spoke as he hurried off to bring the man.

When the man was before the Dark Lord, he tried his best to get away. The man tried to run, but he failed as the Death Eaters blocked his way.

“Ah,” Tom said as he inspected the man before him,” if it isn’t Ronald Weasley.”

Ron looked at the Dark Lord and glared.

“You killed him,” the Dark Lord screamed.” You killed Harry fucking Potter! You killed your own bloody best friend!”

“Did the old coot send your worthless ass,” Tom spat, his voice dripping with venom.

Ron sneered at Tom before muttering yes.

Tom glared daggers at the red head. He slapped the man across his face and sneered in front of him. 

The Dark Lord grinned wickedly as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. The Dark Lord smirked as he casted the cruciatus curse at the dense red head. Ron fell to the ground screaming in agony and cried. Tom continued this for several minutes before breaking off the curse, leaving Ron a blubbering mess. Tom looked at Ron and smirked as he got an idea. 

He sneered at Ron,” Maybe I’ll make you look as I kill your family and that little mudblood of a girlfriend you have.”

Ron’s terrified eyes locked with Tom’s crazed blue ones. Ron was looking at the man his best friend had been in love with, and Ron realized then he made a mistake to kill Harry. Even if it had been on Dumbledore’s orders. Ron would get no mercy, he knew, but he still begged for it.

Tom cackled before glaring at him,” You dare to ask me for mercy when you blindly followed that old goat to kill Harry? You will get none, Weasel.”

The Dark Lord looked to Draco Malfoy who was sitting next to Harry’s body. The two boys had become best friends when Harry had approached Tom in their second year. 

Tom walked over to the boy and place his hand upon the boy’s shoulder,” Draco, tie up Weasel. Him and I are going to the Burrow.”

Draco looked up at his best friend’s lover and nodded,” Make them pay, Tom. He didn’t deserve this,”

Tom nodded his head before turning towards Fenrir Greyback,” Fenrir, you are coming with us. You may have anyone that runs out of the house.”

Fenrir grunted as he sat down next to Harry and curled around the man. Harry had been the werewolf’s best friend and brother. They had planned on turning Harry on the next full moon. Tom had already given them the approval.

When the time came to go to the Burrow, Tom and Fenrir almost bounced with excitement for being able to get revenge. Tom and Fenrir apparated there with Ron and walked up to the door, knocking. Molly opened the door and gasped at the sight of the two men. 

The two wizards with Ron stepped in the house and sneered towards the witch in front of them.

“Call down your blood-traitor family,” Tom barked out her. 

Molly glared at the two of them as she called her family down. When everyone was there, Tom sneered at them and cackled at their frightened looks.

“What is it that you want, Voldemort,” Arthur questioned as he tried to appear larger than the two wizards.

“Ah, Arthur Weasley, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. Did you heal up from Nagini’s bites,” Tom smirked. 

Arthur glared but kept his mouth shut, so Tom continued,” I came to inform you that Harry Potter is dead, and your son, Ronald, killed him.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide, and Tom almost laughed as Molly reached for her own son to swat at him. The Dark Lord looked at them in fake glee. He observed Granger and the Weasley girl looked guilty but relieved. Tom glared at them and got everyone’s attention. 

“I’m here to show him how it is to lose a loved one,” he said as he stared at Hermione and Ginny.

“What do you mean,” Charlie asked. He had been close to Harry. They had been planning to take Harry to Romania with him after he got turned.

“Simple, Charlie,” Tom said with an evil glint in his eyes,” I will kill his dear little sister and precious mudblood.”

Molly was about to say something but was interrupted by Fenrir,” I can smell the guilt but relief on them, and they have an overwhelming scent of success.”

Molly snapped her mouth shut and glared at the two girls.

“We did nothing,” Ginny screamed with tears in her eyes as she realized that her family would not protect her.

“Fenrir,” Tom cackled,” you can have one girl for whatever you wish.”

Fenrir chuckled gazing at the witchs. He reached out and grabbed Ginny by her neck.

“I’ll  take her. My pack  needs a new slut to cater to their  whims .”

Tom laughed and looked at Granger. He made sure Ron watched as Tom sent the cruciatus curse at her. She fell to the ground screaming and writhing at the overwhelming pain. Tom left the curse on her for ten minutes before releasing it. As she sat up, Tom cackled and muttered ‘Avada Kedavra’. Her body dropped to the ground lifeless, and Tom let Ron go. Ron scurried towards his girlfriend’s body sobbing. 

Tom glared at Ron and spat,” Now you know what it’s like to lose the one you loved.”

With that, Tom left the Burrow to go bury his Harry. 


End file.
